


FIC: Camp Sweet Camp

by jagnikjen



Series: The John Chronicles [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes Walt home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Camp Sweet Camp

**Camp Sweet Camp**

“What if they don't like me?” asked Walt. They were almost to the camp. He could tell; he could sense John's apprehension. Walt slowed his pace.

“What's not to like?” John asked gruffly and squeezed his hand.

Walt heard the worry in John's tone.

John continued speaking. “Just remember to be respectful of the others' personal space—that means their bunks. Don't take their stuff.”

“I won't,” Walt cried, looking up at John. That hurt. How could he think that? “That's me old life. I swear.”

John frowned. “I know. I'm sorry; I just had to say it. And remember that Robin's the leader of the gang.” He did look sad.

Walt accepted his apology with a nod. When he looked where they were going, he stopped walking altogether. There before him was a sight he'd never expected.

He knew John didn't live in a cottage or manor like most people. He knew John lived in the forest. In what John had referred to as a camp. But this... this was amazing.

A large leafy flap door was open and the camp beckoned. A fire glowed welcoming within and Walt saw people moving about inside the space. Like a cottage built into the rocks.

“Looks like everyone is home.”

They took a few steps and Walt stopped again. “I'm scared.” For all that he could talk a stranger out of his coin, these people were about to become his family. What if they didn't like him? What if he messed up?

“Would you rather go back to the orphanage?”

It wasn't a threat. It was asked softly, gently as if Walt might prefer to go back, to live there. With the other boys. With Sister Petronilla. But he didn't. “No.”

“Then come on.”

John and Walt stepped into the living area. Something was cooking and it smelled good. Like meat. His stomach grumbled. He hadn't had much meat in the last few days. Mostly porridge and vegetable soup.

“You all remember Walt?”

“Hello, Walt,” said the girl. His eyes widened. A girl? In an outlaws camp?

The tallest one other than John nodded. “'Ey, mate.”

“Welcome to our camp,” said Robin Hood with a warm smile.

“Good to meet you, Walt.” Another man with dark skin held out his hand.

Walt was surprised, but pleased. He glanced at John who was smiling a little and then slid his hand into the man's. They shook once.

A fourth man waved from the kitchen area with a spoon. He didn't look very happy to see Walt, though. He'd forgotten his hunger for a moment, but the sight of the spoon reminded him and his stomach growled again. He hoped it would be time to eat soon.

“Kate, Allan, Robin, Tuck, and Much.” John pointed to each person in turn.

“Dinner's just about ready,” said Much, the one cooking.

Hooray.

“Walt, the dishes are in there.” Much pointed to a small door. “Can you get them?”

Walt glanced at John.

John nodded and smiled. “You're one of us now. Time to make yourself at home.”

“Really?”

Everyone chuckled.

“Really.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
